Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-4x+2y = 10}$ ${-2x+y = -8}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-4x+2y = 10}$ $-4x{+4x} + 2y = 10{+4x}$ $2y = 10+4x$ $y = 5+2x$ ${y = 2x+5}$ ${-2x+y = -8}$ $-2x{+2x} + y = -8{+2x}$ $y = -8+2x$ ${y = 2x-8}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = 2x+5}$ ${y = 2x-8}$ Both equations have the same slope with different y-intercepts. This means the equations are parallel. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Parallel lines never intersect, thus there are NO SOLUTIONS.